


给我玫瑰，前来参加葬礼

by sillyyyy



Category: Crisis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyyyy/pseuds/sillyyyy





	给我玫瑰，前来参加葬礼

寂静的房间里，只有隐隐的马达嗡嗡声。  
床上的人似乎已经失去了意识，只有偶尔的抽搐带起手铐的哗啦响声证明他还残存一丝清明。稻见抱着胳膊走到床前，居高临下地看着大汗淋漓的男人，他的皮肤因为长时间的刺激已经通红，被手铐束缚的手腕脚腕也青紫破皮，暗红的血液凝固在闪着银光的手铐上，颇为渗人。稻见看着与自己朝夕相处的恋人如今如此狼狈，生出几分不忍，伸手拂过紧蹙的眉头，摸了摸滚烫的双颊，不禁放软了语气，企图说服对方：“留在我身边不好吗？”  
而那人只是轻轻地扯起青紫的嘴角，眼神空洞：“放我走……”  
他话还没说完，就被埋在后穴里来回拉扯的按摩器打断了话，上下牙齿打战，企图蜷缩的身体扯着手铐发出哗啦啦的响声。遭到拒绝的人冷笑着将按摩器推进他的身体深处，话语里带着毛骨悚然的笑意：“你的身体远比你来的诚实啊。”  
床单因为润滑剂、精液和汗水已经一塌糊涂。然而已经变身洁癖的稻见并不在乎，大喇喇地坐到床上。他俯下身来，钳住对方的下巴，逼着看向自己：“我们回到从前，不好吗？”  
回答他的，是拒绝的沉默。  
那么——  
“永田一雄，这是你自找的！”  
   
他原以为，永田一雄是残酷的命运给他的最后的仁慈。数年来，在与恐怖分子和国家黑暗面的对抗中，他以为自己早已变成了无血无泪、无情无爱的机器，是永田一雄拯救了他几乎坠入深渊的灵魂。永田是他负责保护的证人，不同于之前遇到的所有人，妻儿皆殒命于恐怖袭击的永田始终保有着理智、希望和善良。背负着巨大的痛苦也未曾扭曲的永田抚慰了他，他的音容笑貌、提问拥抱，对伤痕累累的他来说，无一不是巨大的抚慰。他一直以为，他们会一直这样下去。直到一周前，他才明白，永田一雄，不过是命运安排的又一个残忍的黑色幽默。

——永田一雄，是他的恋人，却不是他的爱人。  
他的挚爱，是田丸三郎，是他过去的同事，他如今的上司，也是他一生的求而不得。他不是没有表达过自己的爱意，却被无情拒绝。然后以特搜组为交点的两条人生线渐行渐远。田丸三郎在警界步步高升，而他，还是活动在特搜组的第一线，沉迷于危险与刺激，无法自拔。然后，永田一雄，这个与田丸长相近乎一模一样的人出现了。带着积压多年的灰暗感情，稻见接近他，保护他，让他爱上了自己，也爱上了所谓的另一个“田丸”。事实上，两人相同的外表下是截然不同的灵魂。田丸冷漠无情、顽固不化，如出鞘利刃般带着刺骨寒意，然而不经意处的体贴温柔是蚀骨的毒药，可却让人情愿饮鸩止渴；而永田，初见时平凡无奇，似乎在每个码头都遇到如他一般的渔师，可细水长流中，方知他的独一无二——看似软弱的外表下是坚定不移的意志和一往无前的勇气。所以当他知道那些龌龊的心思和不堪的真相时，他选择了离开。

然而，稻见朗已经离不开这个所谓的“田丸三郎的替身”了。无奈，一旦心死，热血同热情会一同缠绕化为无坚不摧的铁甲，以强硬而坚决的姿态，宣告别离。而对于自由惯了的稻见而言，他无法接受别离，就只能强行将对方留在身边。

 

一阵温热的触感将永田从浓密的黑暗中唤醒。是稻见。他正在用热毛巾为自己擦拭身体，一如以前无数次欢爱后的体贴照顾。永田弯起嘴角，想抬手摸摸他的脸庞，却无法动弹，手腕处传来的剧痛让他瞬间清醒过来。是啊，他们并不是相爱的情人。想必在而是他想要逃跑的替身人偶。他垂下眼睛，歪过头不看稻见，低声道：“放我走吧。”

稻见像是没有听到他的请求一般，一边继续轻柔地擦拭着他身上狼狈不堪的痕迹，一边平静道：“一雄，是我不好，弄伤了你，我保证以后不会了。”

永田与稻见相处许久，自然明白，如今的温柔只不过是暴风雨之前短暂的平静。平和的假象终究是假象，稻见并不会因为他的乖顺放弃对田丸的执着。而在接连失去父亲，妻儿和爱情之后，他已经无所畏惧：“你明明听到我说的话了，放我走吧，朗。”

这是矛盾爆发以来，永田第一次叫他的名字。稻见握紧了手中的毛巾，面无表情道：“回到过去，不好吗？”

永田深深地看了他一眼，摇摇头，带着几分怜悯道：“你的过去里，我是听话的替代品；我的过去里，你只爱我一人。可我不想做他的替身，而你也放不下田丸。我们已经回不去了。”

 

话音刚落，稻见扯掉了永田身上的薄被，以令人惊悚的平静语气低声道：“是你逼我的。”

他毫不留情地将手指插入依旧红肿的后穴中，剧烈的疼痛让永田本就无甚血色的脸色瞬间煞白，身体也如同脱水的鱼一般拱了起来。他咬紧牙关，似乎决意不要漏出一丝声音。

稻见朗一边粗暴地搅弄着甬道，一边俯下身来，舔弄着永田已经青紫一片的胸膛。稻见对永田的敏感处掌握得一清二楚，虽然手下动作不尽粗暴，然而唇舌之间却十分温柔，与剑拔弩张的气氛背道而驰。他顺着永田纤长的脖颈一路向下，一点点的加深着之前制造的吻痕，像是要把这些痕迹烙印在他的骨肉之中；遇到伤处时，更是带着几分心疼轻吻，然后开始玩弄因为动情而挺立的乳尖。这种情人之间的亲昵让永田痛恨不已——他的身体叛离了他的意志，诚实地做出了反应。稻见听着头顶加粗的呼吸声，低头看了看已然挺立的欲望，抽出了已然略带湿意的手指，将液体抹到了永田的脸上：“你看，你明明这样爱着我。”

他带着期待地抬头看向永田，却发现他已然阖上双眼，而且似乎打定主意，拒绝和稻田进行任何交流。稻见气闷，将手指捅进永田的口腔中，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，晶莹一片。永田被手指折磨得不自觉地干呕，生理性泪水堆积在眼角，欲落未落。可无论稻见如何动作，永田都不曾睁开双眼，也不曾发出一点声音。

稻见在情事中一向温柔体贴，也不曾有过强迫行为。然而一想到永田即将离开，他心中的野兽便咆哮着冲破了理智的樊笼，只想用最直接的方式感受彼此的体温。

稻见用力的挺送换来了永田痛苦的闷哼。他不管不顾地刺激着爱人的敏感点，逼着对方颤抖着后退。可他的双手如同铁钳，牢牢地固定住了对方伤痕累累的腰部。稻见不懂，并不喜欢男人的永田对他的爱抚依然极为敏感。他感受到每一次深入时穴肉热烈的紧裹，每一次的离开时不舍的挽留。然而他还是默不作声，极力忍耐着。稻见看着他紧蹙的眉间，还是心疼地放轻了力度，劝慰道：“叫出声来...不要强忍了...哈...只要你答应我...我就放过你。”

可永田还是缓慢而坚定地摇了摇头，用几不可闻的声音回答道：“放我走。”

稻见终于完全失去了理智，开始残忍地挞伐高热的内里。他知道这样做带来的痛感和刺激都会成倍增加。对于永田而言，前两日饱受折磨让他已经射不出来了，此时的快感更像是痛苦的折磨。稻见抽送的速度越来越快，完全不顾永田股间的惨状。他低头，看着永田握紧的骨节惨白的双拳，潮红的脸颊，上下滚动的喉结，剧烈起伏的胸膛，艳红的乳尖，颤抖的腰间，挺立的性器，结实的大腿...他知道，他爱永田。在恨意和爱意的交缠中，他将滚烫的液体射入了颤抖的甬道中。

永田也因为猛烈的刺激，再次陷入到混沌之中。他开始小声的啜泣，嘴里念念有词，他在求救：“我好疼...好疼啊...朗...救救我...”

稻田愣住了。他压抑已久的愧疚感终于冲破了愤怒与恐惧的堤防，让他生出了巨大的无力感。永田在叫自己的名字，即便自己让他百般痛苦，即便自己毁了他的爱情，毁了他的尊严，在永田的心底深处，他还是如此地依赖着自己。永田陷入了昏迷之中，可泪水还是源源不断地滑落，是忍耐许久的委屈和绝望的宣泄，也是对稻见最后亦是最深刻的判决。稻见小心翼翼地退出爱人泥泞不堪的股间，惹得昏迷中的永田又是一阵抽搐。他小声呓语道：“朗，不要这样...我真的好疼...”稻见听罢，红了眼眶，最后一次紧紧地抱住了永田一雄，哽咽道：“一雄，对不起。”

待永田再次醒来时，四肢的禁锢已经消失。他拖着疼痛不已的身体，勉力起身，映入眼帘的是放在床头的一张便条：“对不起，我错了。我不会再阻拦你离开了，祝你幸福。”

“幸福”几个字因为水渍有些模糊不清，永田握紧了便条，失声恸哭。他痛苦而绝望的哀叹在空旷的房间中回荡，久久不能平息。

离开了两人住的公寓，永田步履沉重地漫步在深夜空荡的街道中。他亲手推开自己唯一的归宿，又变成了孤身一人。人生最可怕的事，便是体尝过温暖后趁虚而入的孤独。而对于永田而言，他已经是第二次经历这种溺人的绝望。自己应该是发烧了吧，明明裹紧了大衣还是感觉无比寒冷，无论是身体还是内心。凛冽的寒风挟裹着大雪纷纷扬扬。永田瘫坐在在昏黄的灯光下，抬头看了看血红色的天，意识逐渐模糊，倒也松了一口气。或许自己就会这样死在这里吧——孑然一身，无牵无挂，没有无望的坚持，也没有期待的重担，一切的爱恨情仇也会如同这些落到地面的雪花一般，消散殆尽。应该不会有人发现自己的消失吧，永田一雄失去意识前，这样想道。


End file.
